sg_darkfrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Frontier
Stranded Stranded in a galaxy half a million light years from Earth, the 11 Renegade Expedition members struggle to survive in a strange and harsh environment. With the Travelers alongside them, and the last surviving humans of the Pegasus Galaxy, life has to continue. But this Galaxy holds dangers and wonders unlike anything they’ve come across before, and on this dark frontier lies a force of unimaginable power… Dark Frontier is an Episode based continuation to my What!if? Virtual Half Season and Alternate End to SGA “Stargate Universal Sin” where the Asurans were never totally defeated and Pegasus was laid waste by both them and the Wraith in a struggle for domination. Dark Frontier takes place in the Hoag’s Object Galaxy, almost 600 million light years from Earth. Atlantis ends up here after using the experimental WormHole Drive to escape the Wraith and Asurans while ensuring that the Pegasus Refugees and Travelers have a chance at survival beyond servitude to the IOA. The main focus of this story will be a mix of exploration, and delving into concepts that were only lightly touched at in SG1 and SGA, Such as non-humanoid aliens, intelligence that we haven't seen before, and a bit of mythology for the Ancients of long ago (There will be minor SGU Crossover as both series continue). There will be a large threat to the expedition, but not in the same stereotypical evil villains way. The lines do get blurry in as far as right and wrong as time goes by. The fic is posted on FF.net and links to each episode are below The style is a mix of humor and adventure that SG1 had ample amounts. The first half of Season 1 is more about survival and initial exploration, with everything after a darker version of SG1's exploration. This is a planned series of 4 Seasons worth of episodes with a final "movie style" ending. The characters are a mix of SG1 and SGA with a few recurring and one-shot characters thrown into the mix. These are characters whom i've built a little more backstory to which is seen in Universal Sin. Season 1 Cast Main Cast ' <- ''Click for Detailed information as of Episode 1 *Samantha Carter *''John Sheppard'' *Kevin Marks *Daniel Jackson *Chuck Campbell *Larrin '''Recurring Characters: <- Click for Detailed information as of Episode 1 *''Ronon Dex'' *Teyla Emmagen *Carson Beckett (Clone) *Radek Zelenka *Rafaela Esposito *Laura Cadman *Alicia Vega *Dan Drake (OC) *Dusty Mehra *Katana LaBrea *Mila *Reyna Arius (OC) 'Episode List:' All episodes have been storyboarded. As they are written and summarized, links will be updated. 'Season 1' #Welcome to Saudade, Dr Beckett #Home is Where the Heart is #Suspicions #Old Habits... #...Die Hard #The Motions #Near the Fringe #Mystery in a Far off Land #Contact Part 1 #Contact Part 2 #Contact Part 3 #Outpost Zeta Twelve #Tempus Fugit #A Cold Day in Hell #Green Thumb #MercyLess #Shattered #Just Business #Inevitable (1/3) #Deja Vu (2/3) #Season .5 Deleted Scenes and Bloopers Season 2: # Deadly Sin (3/3) #Steppin’ Out #Predator #Shadows in the Dark (1/2) #Exposed to the light (2/2) #A Small Problem(s) #Testing Purposes (1/2) #Reluctant:(2/2) #Harmonics (1/2) #Harmonics (2/2) #You can’t go home again: #Left Behind #Prince of Atlantis #Penance #Secure Storage? #Flight Plan #My God, it's full of stars... #You’re not going anywhere #Learning Curve #Unexpected Visitors (Part 1/3) Season 3: #Genocide (2/3) #Tactics (3/3) #Grim Reaper's Sprint #Sabbatical #So we're the Cigar? #Operation: Richard Nixon #Nightingale (1/2) #Hurt of Heroes (2/2) #Hooked (1/2) #Hooked (2/2) #Embers of Prometheus #Telemachus #Night Terrors #Red Moon Slide #War Drums (1/3) #Nex Ab Umbras (2/3) #Fading Star (3/3) #Shadows of the Soul #Espia #Vulnerable (1/2) Season 4: #Wrath (2/2) #Anguish #Levity #Gravity #Magnetism #Depth #Community #Industry #Foreshadow #Devotion (1/2) #Devotion (2/2) #Tidas #Family #Maelstrom #Darkness #Siphon #Unleashed #Shockwave #Relentless #Futile Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier